Nilsson's Turn
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Night World fic. The title says it all. It's now Nilsson's turn to find his soulmate. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I own none of the recognisable people, only the ones that no one knows. The recognisable people belong to none other than the lovely L.J Smith. Not making anything from this, yadda, yadda, yadda. This is just for fun._**

**_I have another story! Yay! Don't ask, just in a funny mood…but then again, I'm usually in a funny mood. Shrugs Never mind. This is a story that's been floating around in my head for sometime; it's only now that I've managed to put it into a story. Hope you like?_**

****

**_Bella._******

Nilsson's Turn.

Part 1.

Nilsson walks into Thierry Descouedres' office tired and weary. He heaves a stack of paperwork onto Thierry's huge mahogany desk. _More paperwork for Lord Descouedres._Nilsson thinks to himself. Nilsson sighs and turns around to leave the room, when Thierry's phone rings. Thierry had long ago asked Nilsson to answer his office phone if he was around. Nilsson picks up the phone.

"Thierry Descouedres' office. How may I help you?" Nilsson asks politely.

"_Hi Nilsson, it's Hannah. Is Thierry around?"_ A female voice replies cheerfully. _Why does everybody have to be so damn cheerful here? _Nilsson thinks again.

"Sorry Miss Hannah. Lord Thierry isn't here at the minute; he's at a meeting with the Inner Circle. Would you like me to leave a message?" Nilsson replies politely again.

"_No, it's Okay, it's nothing urgent. Would you tell him I called?"_ Hannah replies.

"Sure thing Miss Hannah." Nilsson says, looking for something to write on, and something to write with. Finally he finds a yellow post it and a black pen.

"_Thanks Nilsson. Bye." _Hannah says.

"Good bye Miss Hannah." Nilsson replies, hanging up the phone.

Nilsson sighs again, finishing writing on the post it, looking at his watch to see the time Hannah had called at. He writes **_Hannah phoned at 2:35 pm, says it's nothing urgent. Just wanted me to tell you she'd phoned. Nilsson._**

This time Nilsson makes it to the door without any phones ringing.

He walks down the long hallway and down the grand staircase. He turns to the right and walks down another long hallway, through the enormous and opulent kitchen, out the back door, passes the swimming pool and onto the cemented walkway to the tiled terraces. The first one is nearly the size of a house, where the others are the size of a bungalow. This first terrace belongs to Nilsson. Being Thierry's right hand man had its perks. And also it's Friday which means that Nilsson has the afternoon off.

He takes out his key and opens the door. He goes upstairs and along the hallway, which is only about an eighth of the length of Thierry's hallways, until he gets to the end bedroom, where he flops down on the queen sized bed. He takes off his sunglasses, pulls out the band holding his hair back, and takes off his black leather boots before falling into a deep sleep.

Again, the dream is about _her._ It's always been about her. He's never seen her face, just feels her presence. The dream is exactly the same: in the middle of a forest, he hears music and follows the sweet sound until he gets to a clearing a few yards away from the sound of the music. He stands there listening to her singing. For that is the sweet music he is hearing. Her voice fills him with warmth and love, making him feel wanted. As usual, he feels her presence behind him, feels her arms around his waist, and feels her warm breath against the back of his neck. He closes his eyes, and leans into her embrace.

She turns him around. This is the part Nilsson's been dreading, as soon as she turns him around, before he gets to see her face, he wakes up. But this time he's not waking up. She's still turning him around. He opens his eyes, and looks into a pair of mismatched eyes. One eye is blue grey, the other is aquamarine. Her eyes are beautiful to Nilsson, regardless if they're mismatched.

Her skin is a pale creamy colour, she's a vampire. Nilsson can tell just be looking into those eyes. And sure enough, silver light comes into them. She whispers his name and Nilsson wakes up with a jerk. His alarm clock is buzzing beside his ear. Annoyed, he grabs the clock and throws it across the room and shuts up. But it doesn't break; Thierry bought Nilsson an unbreakable clock for Christmas, because Nilsson has a terrible habit of throwing them against the wall, causing them to break. This particular clock has to be thrown before it turns itself off.

Nilsson lies in bed for a few minutes thinking of the dream. He had gotten further than he had ever gotten before. He had seen her eyes, but still had not seen her face. He closes his eyes, and pictures hers, he recalls the mismatched colours, the way it was the right eye that was blue grey and the left one aquamarine. The left eye actually had streaks of yellow running through; the right one didn't have as much yellow as the left eye.

Nilsson opens his eyes, takes out a brush from the drawer in his beside cabinet, and goes to the mirror in the bathroom; he brushes his hair and pulls it to make it into a ponytail. He stares at his reflection, into his chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that looks a little bit old, though his eyes are nowhere near as old as Thierry's. Nilsson is nearing two hundred, two centuries and he still hadn't found his soulmate…yet. Nilsson continues to stare at his reflection. He looks to be around nineteen, the age in which he became a vampire. He has lovely creamy skin, nice shaped jaw which makes it look strong, his eyebrows are just like two dark brown paint strokes, nothing like the bushy eyebrows men have. He has a gorgeous mouth, which the lips are neither thin nor thick, but somewhere in between. These lips make quite a few girls want to kiss him. So do his looks. He constantly wishes that he could meet a girl who is attracted to his soul and not how he looks. Something only his soulmate would be capable of.

Nilsson won't admit it, he's not that type, but he longs for his soulmate when he's in the presence of the other soulmate couples. It was easy at the start not to think of her, but it now gets harder. There is a constant ache in his chest, he heart swells with longing. But he pushes it away. It is still there, but not as bad. That girl he dreams about can only be his soulmate, but why is it that he dreams about her, and hasn't found her? He has asked Thierry if he dreamt about Hannah before he met her for the first time thousands of years ago. But Thierry told him that if he had dreamt about her, he wouldn't have accidentally killed her in her first life, that he would have recognised her from the beginning. So it must be just him.

Nilsson pulls a barbaric face at his reflection before turning around and heading towards the bedroom again. He puts on his boots, and grabs his sunglasses. He puts them on before heading down the stairs. He goes into his kitchen, pulls open the fridge, grabs a packet of blood, throws it into the microwave, sets it for a minute, and then stares into space, still thinking of _her_.

_I wish to the Goddess I knew her name instead of calling her **her. **_Nilsson thinks. A beeping noise behind him pulls him out if his thoughts; he turns around, opens the door to the microwave, takes out the pint packet of blood, extends his fangs and sinks them into the blood packet, draining the whole pint in seconds. He wipes his mouth and throws the empty blood packet into the bin.

_Back to work. I wonder if Thierry's back yet. _Nilsson thinks. He walks back through the kitchen, down the hall and through the front door. He walks back the way he came just a few hours earlier and in through the mansion's back door. As soon as he's in the kitchen, Poppy North confronts him.

"Nilsson? Would you do me a huge favour?" She opens those huge green eyes at him. Nilsson just looks awkward before answering her.

"Depends on what the favour is Miss Poppy." Nilsson replies.

"Well, my cousin is coming here for the summer holidays, and I was wondering if you'd take me to the airport to pick her up. She's coming all the way from Ireland." Poppy continues to look at Nilsson with those elfin eyes of hers.

"When is she coming here?" Nilsson asks.

"At ten thirty tomorrow morning." Poppy replies. "I know it's short notice and everything. James was supposed to take me, but he's been called to visit relatives, and no one else will do it for me. I'll be ever so grateful."

"Alright, I'll take you." Nilsson replies. Poppy nearly knocks him over by giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you Nilsson, you're the best." She reaches up and gives Nilsson a kiss on the cheek. She walks away with a bigger spring in her step than normal.

_Okay, that's never happened before. _Nilsson is still rooted to the spot from Poppy kissing him. He frowns in amusement, before scurrying off to work.

**_A/N: Poor Nilsson, having Poppy kiss him like that. Well, what did you think? Should I continue, or should I not? By the way, for those reviewers who review my stories regularly, The Next Generation of Daybreak has been updated with a new chapter for a couple of weeks now, and no one has reviewed the new chapter! Come on people, you can't all be on holiday! I need reviews! They make me feel better._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chronic Sarcasm:_****_ Thanks. Actually, I have mismatched eyes: my left eye is aquamarine and my right eye is blue grey. :P Well, Poppy's cousin may or may not be Nilsson's soulmate. You'll just have to wait and see. Don't make assumptions just yet; as any of my regular reviewers will tell you, I tend to put twists in my stories. When people guess things; I usually make up a twist so that they're wrong. Hee hee! Maybe not completely wrong, but wrong maybe at the time. I'm mean that way. I also put an awful lot of cliff hangers in my stories as well. Thanks for reviewing. _**

**_Jez101:_****_ Oh my God! She's back! (Applauds) WHOOHOO! Wondered where you'd got to. You're normally excited! Well, like I said, this story's been floating about in my head and I decided to put it up onto Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one? Thanks for reviewing._**

****

**_Ashli28:_****_ Thanks very much. Nilsson fics aren't usually worth reading, the only Nilsson fic I've read that's good is Behind Black Shades by Chronis Sarcasm. All the others are usually about Nilsson and Thierry getting it on. Poor vampire. Or else about Nilsson being stupid or just gay full stop! I just read one earlier about Nilsson and Lupe being soulmates and the author said that both Nilsson and Lupe are blunt! Evil woman! I love Nilsson; I think he's brilliant; L.J Smith should make a book about him finding his soulmate. Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one. Thanks for the review._**

**__**

**_Nat:_****_ Hello love. Glad you liked the story. Don't worry; you'll know who Poppy's cousin is in this chapter. Sorry, I couldn't think of who to put down. Thank you very much for the review. ;) Poppy's cousin may or may not be Nilsson's soulmate…you'll just have to wait and see._**

**_Well hope you guys like this next chapter. It's a tiny bit longer than the last one, sorry couldn't help myself. Hee, hee! _**

Part 2.

"Nilsson, hurry up!" Poppy says to Nilsson the next day. She is practically bouncing up and down in the foyer.

"I'm coming Miss Poppy. Please calm yourself." Nilsson replies with a sigh. He grabs the keys to the limo and opens the front door. A blur rushes past him and out of sight. _That girl needs to come down of the glucose. _Nilsson thinks with a bemused smile, and shakes his head. _She's got as much energy as Lupe, and that's saying something._ Lupe Acevedo is a werewolf half breed and best female friend of Nilsson. Nilsson's best friend is Thierry.

Nilsson climbs down the white marble steps and stops in front of a white stretched limousine. Thierry owns about a dozen white limos. Poppy is already there waiting for him. He unlocks the car, and moves to open the door for Poppy, but she's already in the car. Nilsson climbs into the driver's side and starts the engine. Immediately _Mozart's **The**** Magic Flute**_ starts to play. Poppy nearly falls off the crimson coloured back seat.

"What kind of music is _that_?" She asks, recovering from the initial shock of having classical music playing in her ears.

"Thierry's kind of music." Nilsson replies, pulling out of the driveway and onto the main road just outside Thierry's mansion.

"That man needs to be slapped upside the head for listening to that crap." Poppy replies, leaning over to fiddle with the stereo.

"Miss Poppy, please. Sit at peace." Nilsson says, chancing a quick look at Poppy.

"Do you have anything _other _than classic?" She demands.

"No I don't." Nilsson replies dryly, pulling onto the freeway towards the airport.

"Well, hopefully my cousin will have some descent music with her." The elfin vampire says, looking at Nilsson with disgust.

"Hopefully nothing you listen to." He says under his breath.

"I heard that Mister." Poppy socks Nilsson on the arm. Nilsson just rolls his eyes.

Ten more minutes of Poppy's constant moaning about the crap music, and they arrive at the airport, much to Nilsson's relief.

Poppy hops out of the car, followed closely by Nilsson who just lounges against the limo.

"I'm going to see if she's arrived yet." Poppy says, dashing into the crowded airport.

While he's waiting for Poppy coming back out with her cousin, Nilsson thinks back to the dream he had again last night. The dream hadn't changed from dreaming it yesterday afternoon; he still only got to see her eyes. The only difference was that after she whispered his name, she took hold of his hands, which never happened before either. He's been dreaming of this mysterious girl for over a year now. Nilsson is pulled out of his thoughts by Poppy pinching his arm.

Standing next to Poppy is a girl who looks to be about sixteen or seventeen; she has red hair that is pulled into a short ponytail. She has an average slim build, around five foot four, and slight curves. She has a round face, lips about the same size as Nilsson's. She has a button nose, bright eyes that are grey blue; they are also framed with rectangle shaped glasses.

Unlike Poppy, this girl is dressed in black; black leather boots under black combat trousers, these trousers have zips galore, and has a fair amount of chains around the waist. She is wearing a black work shirt complete with black tie. The shirt and tie are sewn in red thread.

Nilsson notices that three small silver hoops are in each ear, and she also has her lip pierced. A black bag is sitting diagonally across her chest; the strap is covered in badges. On the bag itself are about half a dozen patches with names on them, that Nilsson guesses must be the names of bands, until he sees a red one that says 'Bitch' in white fancy writing.

She is carrying a black duffle bag in both hands. Nilsson sees three rings on each of the girl's hands; two silver thumb rings, two silver rings on both middle fingers and two gold rings on both little fingers. Nilsson also notices that the girl's skin is as pale as a vampire's, yet she isn't one. There is also a collection of a few freckles on each hand and arm. He can faintly see faded freckles on the girl's face. There is a pair of earphones dangling from the girl's ears; the wire goes all the way into the black bag around her chest. Around her wrists are a watch and a dark pink wristband, and on the right arm are two black bracelets identical to each other, except one has a gold and black tiny plaque with the letter J. And above those is a white wristband.

The girl is fairly pretty, not beautiful like vampires, but pretty in her own way. Around her neck, the girl wears three necklaces, different lengths all on black rope; the longest one looks like the tooth of a big cat, with two purple beads, and two red beads on either side. The middle one is a wooden pendant with writing on it. Nilsson can't make it out. And the smallest necklace is a silvery colour in the shape of a cobra.

"Nilsson, this is my cousin Judith." Poppy introduces them. "Judith, this is Thierry's right hand man, Nilsson."

"Hi." Poppy cousin Judith says.

"Hello." Nilsson replies, reaching over and taking the black duffle bag from Judith's hands.

"Uh, thanks." Judith says. Nilsson notices that her accent isn't Irish like he thought it was going to be, but slightly different.

Nilsson pops open the trunk of the car, while Poppy and Judith climb into the limo. Nilsson bangs the trunk so that it is closed, and then walks to the front of the car into the driver's side. Before Nilsson turns on the engine, Poppy shouts at him.

"No classical music!" Poppy's eyes are nearly popping out of her head.

"Fine, we'll not have any music on at all." Nilsson says turning on the engine and turning off the stereo. Poppy turns to her cousin.

"Judith, please tell me you have music that is half descent?" The other red head takes out her CD Walkman, open the lid, and hands Poppy a CD. Poppy looks at the CD.

"Judith mixed, CD 15? What's on here?" Poppy asks looking up from the CD to her cousin.

"Mostly Marilyn Manson, Cradle of Filth and Korn." Judith replies. Poppy lunges over, switches on the stereo, takes out the classical CD and puts Judith's CD in.

_Marilyn Manson? Cradle of Filth? Corn? What kind of band is called Corn? _Nilsson asks himself.

"Who are they?" Nilsson asks innocently, seeing as he doesn't listen to that kind of music, he has no idea who these people are.

"Marilyn Manson? You've never heard of him?" Judith asks, her strawberry blonde eyebrows nearly shooting into her red hair.

"Him? I thought Marilyn was a girl's name?" Nilsson replies, to giggles of laughter from the two girls in the back.

"Marilyn _is _a girl's name. Marilyn Manson's real name is Brian Warner; he just changed it to Marilyn Manson. He took the first name of an actress and the last name of a serial killer. He got Marilyn form Marilyn Monroe, and Manson from the serial killer Charles Manson." Judith explains. When Nilsson continues to look bewildered, Judith continues.

"He's a Goth/rock singer. It helps when you have a friend whose _beyond _obsessed with Marilyn Manson." Nilsson is about to ask some more, but his questions are soon answered when "Personal Jesus" comes on.

**_Reach out and touch faith!_**

****

**_Your own, Personal Jesus._******

**_Feeling alone and you're all alone_**

**_Flesh and bone from the telephone_**

**_Pick up the receiver, _**

**_I'll make you a believer. _**

****

_Okay, **definitely **not the type of music I like. _Nilsson moans in his head. His head pounds along with the beat. Nearly five minutes later, another song comes on. This one is _Here__ to stay_ by Korn.

**_This time, taking it away_**

**_I've got a problem with me getting in the way_**

**_The hurt inside._******

**_So I take my face and bash it into a mirror_**

**_I won't have to see the pain, pain, pain._**

****

**_This state is elevating and the hurt turns into hating_**

**_Anticipating, I will fight the feelings again._**

****

**_The hurt inside is grieving, this shit's gone way too far_**

**_All this time I've been waiting _**

**_Though I cannot grieve anymore._******

**_For once inside awaking, I've got I got to hide_**

**_Taking everything, though I cannot give anymore._******

****

_Good God! That's worse than the last song. _Nilsson nearly has a heart attack when the next song comes on. _Nymphetamine _by Cradle of Filth.

**_Lead to the river_**

**_Midsummer, I waved_**

**_A 'V' of black swans_**

**_On with hope to the grave._******

**_All through Red September_**

**_With skies fire- paved_**

**_I begged you appear_**

**_Like a thorn for the Holy ones._**

****

**_Cold was my soul_**

**_Untold was the pain_**

**_I faced when you left me_**

**_A rose in the rain_**

**_So I swore to the razor_**

**_That never enchained _**

**_Would your dark nails of faith_**

**_Be push through my veins again_**

****

**_Bared on your tomb _**

**_I'm a prayer for your loneliness_**

**_And would you ever soon_**

**_Come above unto me?_**

**_For once upon a time_**

**_From the binds of your lowliness_**

**_I could always find _**

**_The right slot for your sacred key._**

****

**_Six feet deep is my incision _**

**_In my heart, that barless prison_**

**_Discolours all with tunnel vision_**

**_Sunsetter_**

**_Nymphetamine_**

**_Sick and weak from my condition_**

**_This lust, is vampyric addiction_**

**_To her alone in full submission_**

**_None better_**

**_Nymphetamine_**

****

**_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine_**

**_Nymphetamine girl _**

**_(My) Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine_**

**_(My) My Nymphetamine girl_**

****

**_Wracked with your charm_**

**_I am circled like prey_**

**_Back in the forest_**

**_Where whispers persuade_**

**_Pour sugar trails _**

**_More white_****_ lady laid_**

**_Than pillars of salt_**

**_(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)_**

****

**_Fold to my arms_**

**_Hold their mesmeric sway_**

**_And dance up to the moon_**

**_As we did in those golden days_**

****

**_Christening stars_**

**_I remember the way_**

**_We were needle and spoon _**

**_Mislaid in the burning hay._******

****

**_Bared on your tomb _**

**_I'm a prayer for your loneliness_**

**_And would you ever soon_**

**_Come above unto me?_**

**_For once upon a time_**

**_From the binds of your lowliness_**

**_I could always find _**

**_The right slot for your sacred key._**

****

**_Six feet deep is my incision _**

**_In my heart, that barless prison_**

**_Discolours all with tunnel vision_**

**_Sunsetter_**

**_Nymphetamine_**

**_Sick and weak from my condition_**

**_This lust, is vampyric addiction_**

**_To her alone in full submission_**

**_None better_**

**_Nymphetamine_**

****

**_Sunsetter_**

**_Nymphetamine_**

**_None better_**

**_Nymphetamine_**

****

**_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine_**

**_Nymphetamine girl _**

**_(My) Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine_**

**_(My) My Nymphetamine girl_**

Nilsson is glad when the mansion is in sight. At least he can get away from the satanic music. They are just around the corner when there comes another song, this time it is one that Nilsson likes. So, it seems, does Judith. She starts to sing along.

**_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_**

**_You love me no longer, I know_**

**_And maybe there is nothing_**

**_That I can do to make you do_**

**_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother_**

**_That I ought to stick to another man_**

**_A man that surely deserves me_**

**_But I think you do!_**

****

**_So I cry, and I pray and I beg_**

****

**_Love me love me_**

**_Say that you love me_**

**_Fool me fool me_**

**_Go on and fool me_**

**_Love me love me_**

**_Pretend that you love me_**

**_Leave me leave me_**

**_Just say that you need me_**

****

On hearing Judith sing, Nilsson slams his foot on the brakes, causing the limo to skid along the road. The girls in the back are thrown forward as far as their seatbelts will allow. Nilsson is panting in the front as though he's just ran a long way.

_It can't be. Judith sings exactly like **she** does in my dreams, but it can't be **her**. For a start, Judith's human, where **she's** a vampire. _Nilsson thinks. All of his thoughts are muddled, and bouncing about his head.

"What the…" Judith gasps, looking dazed.

"Nilsson! What the hell happened?" Poppy demands. Nilsson on the other hand continues to look bewildered out the windshield and is still breathing hard.

"Nilsson!" Poppy hits Nilsson on the arm again to get his attention. Nilsson jumps as though he's sat on a live wire.

"What just happened?" Judith asks panting from panicking. Her grey blue eyes are open wide and look as though they're about to pop out of her head.

"Sorry about that." Nilsson mumbles, coming back to himself. "There was a cat running across the road. Didn't want to hit it." He lies. He puts his foot back onto the accelerator and continues to drive. They stop at a huge double black iron gate, and Nilsson punches in a number on the pad attached to the intercom. A voice asks him for voice recognition, and Nilsson says his name. Next, the voice says that it has confirmed that the voice belongs to Nilsson, and another pad pops out from the intercom, which Nilsson puts his hand onto. The voice comes back saying "Access Granted."

The iron gates open, and Judith takes in what they look like. Above the gates are two black roses etched into the iron. On the gates themselves are the letters T and D. The letter T is on the left gate, and the letter D is on the right gate. There is a long, slightly curved driveway on which the limo drives up.

Nilsson stops the limo in front of the double dark oak doors to the huge white mansion. The same black roses are etched into every single window of the mansion, and are above the double doors.

Nilsson climbs out, and opens the back door to let the girls out. Judith's head slowly tilts back, taking in the enormity of the mansion.

"Wow! This place is huge." Judith says shock evident on her face. Poppy just laughs, wraps her arm around Judith's shoulders, and guides her to the doors, Nilsson bringing up the rear with Judith's duffle bag. The double doors open up, and there is the most gorgeous tall blonde guy standing there. He steps back and lets Judith, Poppy and Nilsson through.

"Hi. You must be Poppy's cousin?" The blonde guy says, holding out his hand. Judith takes it and the guy introduces himself.

"I'm Ash Redfern. And you are?" He has a lazy smile and…purpleeyes. Wait a minute? _Purple_ eyes? Judith just stands there shocked, she stands there long enough to see Ash's eyes turn to midnight blue. What the hell?

"This is Judith." Poppy answers, seeing that Judith isn't going to answer Ash any time soon.

Ash's eyes now turn to jet black. Judith isn't too fussed on Ash himself. She thinks he's a nice guy, but she's not fussed on blondes. Ash, Nilsson and Poppy all think that Judith is standing there dumbfounded at Ash's looks, but it's really his eyes that have her mesmerised. In actual fact, Judith thinks that Nilsson is much better looking than Ash. His eyes turn to dark grey before Ash drops her hand and Poppy leads her upstairs to her bedroom, Nilsson following behind.

**_A/N: Ooh! Nilsson thinks that Judith may be his dream girl. Well, she could be, then again, she might not be. You'll just have to wait and see. :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chronic Sarcasm:_****_ What makes you think Judith's wearing contacts? Her eyes are that colour from that far. I never said that Judith and Nilsson were soulmates; you'll just have to read and find that out. Well, we'll just say that Ash was in a bad mood and that's why his eyes went black. Let's just say that Quinn had taunted him…or something. I love putting twists into my stories, make them that more interesting. I've put Tainted Love into this chapter, just for you. Well, I wasn't going to make Judith a cheerleader of something like that. She'd be a pansy then! And Judith isn't ashamed of having mismatched eyes! I'm not. Judith likes to be different, she hates being like everyone else. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter._**

**__**

**_I must be loosing my touch with my stories. I only got one review for this chapter. Hmmm…Hopefully I've done a bit better in this chapter?_**

Part 3.

_That was one hell of a weird experience. _Nilsson thinks to himself. He is downstairs sitting on a lush deep red armchair in the sitting room of Thierry's mansion. _Judith sings just like that girl in my dreams. But it can't be her. Maybe I'm so desperate to find my soulmate that I imagined Judith to sound like her? _

Nilsson's thoughts are disrupted however, by Lupe.Lupe is around five foot with long bronze coloured hair. Nilsson has always liked Lupe, but not in the girlfriend way, she's more like a little sister to him.

"Hey Nilsson. What's up?" Lupe asks, bounding towards Nilsson and sits on his knee.

"Hi Lupe. Nothing much, just thinking." Nilsson replies, only half true. Nilsson wraps his arms around Lupe's waist and buries his face in her shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Lupe asks turning round and plays with Nilsson's ponytail.

"Nothing important." Nilsson looks up into Lupe's amber eyes.

"Nilsson?" Lupe asks, still playing with his ponytail.

"Yes?" Nilsson asks, stifling a yawn. The sun really gets on Nilsson's nerves.

"Do you condition?" Lupe continues. Nilsson blinks several times, but because he's wearing sunglasses, Lupe can't see. The only person who has ever seen Nilsson's eyes, other than himself, is Thierry.

"Do I what?" He sounds really confused.

"Do you use conditioner in your hair?" Lupe explains better.

"Why?" Nilsson is clearly confused even more.

"Your hair is lovely and soft, so I thought maybe you used conditioner to make it soft." Nilsson chuckles at this before answering.

"Only when there is any. But my hair is naturally that soft. Always has been." Nilsson shrugs.

"Even when you were human?" Lupe goes on.

"Even when I was human." Nilsson nods.

At that moment, Thierry walks into the sitting room. Thierry is tall, taller than even Ash. He's about six foot six, and skinny, but not unhealthily so. Thierry does have a bit of muscle on him. He has white blonde hair, and dark eyes. He is wearing a pair of stonewash jeans and a black T-shirt. He is also wearing a pensive expression. Thierry is a Lord of the Night World, and the world's oldest vampire. No one actually knows Thierry's exact age, only that he's thousands of years old. Let's just say that Thierry was born in the Stone Age. _That's _how old he is.

"Nilsson, I need you to take me to the Harman store, I need to pick up something." Thierry looks at Nilsson with Lupe sitting on his knee. He doesn't comment as he knows how close Nilsson and Lupe are.

"Alright Sir. I'm coming now." Nilsson replies, lifting Lupe off his knee, he gets up and sets her down on his now vacated armchair.

Nilsson and Thierry walk out of the sitting room and into the hall, where they pass the Grand Staircase and out the double front doors. They stop in front of the awaiting limo. Nilsson goes over to the back door and opens it; Thierry climbs in and settles himself into the crimson cushions. Nilsson closes the door, and climbs into the driver's side. He turns on the ignition and immediately an opera starts.

**_I am your angel, come to me Angel of Music._**

**_Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?_**

**_I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music._**

**_Christine! Angel!_**

****

**_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. _**

**_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._**

**_And do I dream again, for now I find._**

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._**

****

It is **_The Phantom of the Opera _**playing instead of Mozart's **_The Magic Flute._**

_Now** this** is the kind of music I like. Not that Satanic stuff that_ _Poppy and Judith were listening to earlier._ Nilsson thinks, humming under his breath.

**_Sing once again with me, our strange duet._**

**_My power over you grows stronger yet. _**

**_And though you turn from me, to glance behind_**

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind._**

****

**_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear._**

**_I am the mask you wear._**

**_It's me they hear._**

**_My spirit and your voice, in one combined_**

**_The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind._**

****

Nilsson drives the car all through Las Vegas before he comes to a halt outside a store that has all sorts of strange things in the window. Nilsson opens the car door, and goes to the back of the limo, where he opens Thierry's door. Thierry climbs out of the car and strides up to the Harman Store. Instead of walking in the door in front, Thierry walks on through the alleyway and comes to a halt at a wall covered in graffiti. There is a huge black flower that has been spray painted on a concealed door. The flower is a dahlia.

Thierry opens the spray painted door, and walks on in.

Nilsson, meanwhile, goes back inside the limo and listens some more to **_The Phantom of the Opera._ **He takes disk one out, and puts in disk two. He flicks ahead a couple of tracks before coming to his favourite song; **_Wishing you were somehow here again._**

**_You were once my one companion_**

**_You were all that mattered_**

**_You were once a friend and father_**

**_Then my world was shattered._**

****

**_Wishing you were somehow here again_**

**_Wishing you were somehow near_**

**_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed_**

**_Somehow you would be here._**

****

**_Wishing I could hear your voice again_**

**_Knowing that I never would_**

**_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_**

**_All that you dreamed I could._**

****

**_Passing bells and sculpted Angels_**

**_Cold and monumental _**

**_Seem for you the wrong companions_**

**_You were warm and gentle. _**

****

The song reminds Nilsson of **_her. _**Of how he keeps dreaming of her, and how he'll never hear her voice. Nilsson relaxes into the driver's seat and listens to the rest of the song.

**_Too many years fighting back tears_**

**_Why can't the past just die?_**

****

**_Wishing you were somehow here again_**

**_Knowing we must say 'Good-bye'_**

**_Try to forgive, teach me to live_**

**_Give me the strength to try._**

****

**_No more memories, no more silent tears_**

**_No more gazing across the wasted years_**

**_Help me say 'Good-bye,' Help me say 'Good-bye!'_**

****

**_Wandering Child_** just comes on when Thierry comes back out. Nilsson quickly opens his door, climbs out of the limo, and opens the back door for Thierry, who slips back onto the dark red cushions. ****

"Back to the mansion Sir?" Nilsson asks starting up the engine.

"Back to the mansion Nilsson." Thierry agrees. Nilsson pulls out from the sidewalk and does a U-turn back towards the mansion. Nilsson is lost in his own thoughts, and Thierry seems to realize this.

"Something the matter Nilsson?" Thierry asks, concern masking that young looking face of his.

"No Sir, nothing is wrong." Nilsson lies. Of course he knows that he can't fool Thierry Descouedres. Not very many people know this, but Thierry is a powerful telepath.

"Don't lie Nilsson. What's wrong?" Thierry says sternly. Nilsson takes a deep breath before answering.

"It's just…well you know the way I dream about a girl who I believe is my soulmate?" Nilsson looks into the rearview mirror and sees Thierry nodding.

"Well, when I picked up Miss Poppy's cousin, we were listening…or rather _they _were listening to some music, and suddenly Miss Judith started to sing." Nilsson knows how feeble that sounds, but he knows that Thierry would never laugh. Nilsson can tell Thierry anything. That's what makes him Nilsson's best friend.

"What's the matter with that?" Thierry asks, confusion now masking his concern.

"Well, my "soulmate" sings in my dreams and well…" Nilsson momentarily takes his hand off the steering wheel to use air quotes when saying the word soulmate.

"Judith sounded like **_her_** in your dreams?" Thierry finishes for him. Nilsson nods and Thierry continues.

"Do you think Judith may be your soulmate?" Nilsson looks like he's deep in thought.

"I don't think so Sir. The girl in my dreams is a vampire, and Miss Judith isn't." Nilsson takes another deep breath and says what he's been feeling while around the soulmate couples.

"I hate not having one." Clearly this takes Thierry by surprise. He looks at the back of Nilsson's head, and then answers.

"You'll find her…eventually." Nilsson nods his head, but gives a pessimistic answer as well.

"And if I don't?" Finally it all comes out in a rush, and Nilsson is embarrassed about it spilling out like that.

"I can't stand being around the soulmate couples Sir, it's _killing _me! I feel like banging my head off a rock!" Nilsson feels like that even more after confessing his feelings.

"Are you attracted to Judith?" Nilsson actually hadn't thought of that. He'd been too shocked to find that she sung like his "soulmate" that he'd never really given it much thought. Now that he has…

"Yes. I don't know why." Nilsson is aware that he is sounding like a five year old, but he can't help it. Judith had awoken feelings in him that he'd never felt before.

"I really hope Judith _is _your soulmate." Thierry answers. Nilsson's eyebrows sky rocket into his hair.

"Why?" He drops his polite manner, and forgets to call Thierry "Sir."

"Because I hate seeing you like this." After that, the rest of the journey to the mansion is silent. Nilsson is lost once again in his own thoughts.

Back inside the mansion…

Nilsson walks up the Grand Staircase and comes to a stop outside Judith's room. The door is ajar, and he can hear singing inside. He pushes open the door a little more and sees Judith lying on the bed with her earphones in, singing along to the music she is listening to.

**_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away_**

**_I've got to get away_**

**_From the pain you drive into the heart of me_**

**_The love we share seems to go nowhere_**

**_And I've lost my light_**

**_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night._**

****

**_Once I ran to you (I ran)_**

**_Now I run form you_**

**_This tainted love you give me_**

**_I give you all a boy could give you_**

**_Take my tears and that's not nearly_**

****

**_Oh! Tainted love._**

**_Tainted love._**

****

**_Now I know I've got to run away_**

**_I've got to get away_**

**_Don't really want anymore from me_**

**_To make things right_**

**_You need someone to hold you tight_**

**_And you think love's to pray_**

**_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way._**

****

**_Once I ran to you (I ran)_**

**_Now I run from you_**

**_This tainted love you give me_**

**_I give you all a boy could give you_**

**_Take my tears and that's not nearly_**

****

**_Oh! Tainted love_**

**_Tainted love_**

****

**_Don't touch me please_**

**_I cannot stand the way you tease_**

**_I love though you hurt me so_**

**_Now I'm gonna pack my things and go!_**

**_Touch me baby, tainted love_**

**_Touch me baby, tainted love_**

**_Touch me baby, tainted love!_**

****

**_Once I ran to you (I ran)_**

**_Now I run from you_**

**_This tainted love you give me_**

**_I give you all a boy could give you_**

**_Take my tears and that's not nearly_**

****

**_Oh! Tainted love_**

**_Tainted love_**

**_Tainted love_**

**_Tainted love._**

****

_Good God! Does she **always **listen to music like that? _Nilsson muses.

Suddenly without warning, Judith gives a blood curdling scream and jumps off the bed. Nilsson rushes into the room. Judith sees him and launches herself into his arms.

"What is it?" Nilsson asks, rubbing Judith's back.

"It touched me! Holy good fuck! It touched me!" Judith screams. Nilsson grabs Judith by her shoulders and pulls her back until his is looking at her face. Close up, Nilsson notices that her eyes _aren't _grey blue like he thought they were, but in actual fact the right one is blue grey and the left one is aquamarine. Nilsson's own eyes are open wide with shock, though not as wide as Judith's

"What touched you?" Nilsson demands, pulling out of the shock of discovering Judith's real eye colours.

"A big black spider!" Tears are in her mismatched eyes as she says this "It's over there, on the bed." Nilsson lets her go, and she points to the bed.

"A spider?" Nilsson asks bewildered. "You screamed because of a spider?"

"Hey! You'd scream too if you'd come face to face with one of _your_ fears!" Nilsson walks by Judith, who walks behind him and holds onto his suit jacket.

And sure enough there is a massive hairy black spider sitting harmlessly on the bed. **_(A/N: spiders are not harmless; they are in actual fact scary little buggers! Shudders. Urgh!)_**

"Kill it! Please kill it!" Judith whimpers. She lets him go, and he picks up the spider and turns around to throw it out the balcony doors. Only problem is, Judith's in the way. She cringes and jumps back to let Nilsson through.

Nilsson throws the spider from a twenty foot height and closes the balcony doors. He walks back into the room and sees Judith sitting on the bed panting and shaking.

Nilsson feels sorry for her. His chest tightens at the sight of her. Even when scared, Judith still looks beautiful to Nilsson. He doesn't think she's fairly pretty anymore.

He sits on the bed beside her and puts his arm around her shoulder. She gives a dry sob and puts her head onto Nilsson's shoulder. When her forehead touches his bare neck, both Nilsson and Judith are thrown into each other's minds. It is there that Judith finds out what Nilsson really is. But she isn't scared, in fact, she's intrigued…

**_A/N: So Nilsson and Judith are soulmates. Hmmm…And don't laugh because Judith's got arachnophobia, I have too. Shudders. I found a massive hairy black one last night, it crawled down the curtain that's on my four poster bed, scared the shit outta me! It's still somewhere in my room, probably under the keyboard under my bed, it crawled under there. I had to move onto the left side of my bed, didn't want it crawling up the way it went down. Didn't get to sleep until four this morning. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jez101:_****_ That's okay. You reviewed so that's made me happy. I think a lot of girls are afraid of spiders, dunno why though. I never did find that one in my room, maybe it went away? Thanks for the review, and hope you like this chapter?_**

**_Asli28:_****_ Oh my God! You like spiders? I hate them! They're creepy and crawly and…Urgh! Well, each to their own. Two of my friends like spiders, I don't they freak me out. Anyways, thanks for the review, and hope you like this chapter?_**

****

**_Chronic Sarcasm:_****_ You're welcome. I'm gonna try to cut down on the lyrics from now on, there are non in this chapter. Yes, I'd rather Nilsson be soulmates with a human red head than a blonde witch. :P LOL! I didn't get to sleep until after four in the morning when I found that spider, dunno where it is. Well, I just made it so Nilsson would crack under the longing of not having a soulmate. Poor Nilsson! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah:P I have mismatched eyes. My eyes have been weird. I wasn't born with mismatched eyes they went this way. I agree, people don't know a good fanfic if it bit them on the arse! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter?_**

****

**_Bold italic is Nilsson's mind and italic is Judith's mind. That's all I'm saying. I'm sick, so sorry if this is pathetic._**

Part 4.

_What the hell is going on? _Judith thinks. She is in a strange dark place…it's not pitch dark exactly; it looks more like night time with the full moon out. The strange place looks black and silver.****

****

**_It's the Soulmate Principal. _**It is Nilsson's voice, but Judith doesn't hear it in her ears, but in her mind.

_What's that? _Judith is clearly befuddled. Nilsson gets a mental image of a puzzled expression.

**_It's this…what we're feeling. _**Nilsson answers.

_But what **is** it? _Judith's still confused.

**_It's the idea that everyone has a soulmate. The other half of themselves, the one person destined to spend a lifetime with you. We're soulmates._** Nilsson explains more better for her.

Judith walks around the strange place she's in. This place is a bit dark but for some unknown reason, Judith feels strangely comfortable.

_Where I am?_

**_You're in my mind. Judith I don't want you to see what's in there. _**Nilsson sounds desperate. It sounds like he _does _want her to see in his mind, but he's ashamed of what he's done, and what he is.

_Why? What's wrong?_ At these words, something comes floating towards her. As she looks at it, it opens up, and Judith finds out what Nilsson is.

_You're a vampire? _Judith is surprised, but Nilsson can feel through the soulmate link that she's not afraid.

_Of course I'm not afraid. Why would I be? _These words shock him. He gives her a mental grin and Judith grins back. She explores some more of Nilsson's mind, and she sees things that he is ashamed of. Apparently Thierry is a vampire who made a promise to his soulmate Hannah, that he'd never kill again, and he has lived up to that promise. Nilsson has been the one to kill those that Thierry wanted eliminated. Although Nilsson hasn't killed a human deliberately. He as killed a few humans due to bloodlust. But they were all accidental, though Nilsson is still ashamed to have done it.

**_Why aren't you afraid of vampires?_** Nilsson asks, but instead of Judith answering, his question goes searching on its own accord and he soon finds out the answer. The reason why Judith is not afraid of vampires is because she's obsessed with them, and has been for most of her life.

_I just never knew that vampires existed before._ Judith answers with a mental shrug.

**_What made you obsessed with vampires in the first place?_** Nilsson can't help but laugh, he is still reeling in the discovery of his soulmate.

_I have no idea. My favourite muppet from Sesame Street has always been the Count. He used to make me laugh as a kid. But Sesame Street isn't on anymore in Northern Ireland._ Nilsson is promptly embarrassed, here he thought that Judith was from Ireland, isn't she's from _Northern _Ireland.

_Don't be embarrassed! I'm still from Ireland, just not the Republic of Ireland._

**_So that's why you're accent isn't Irish?_** Nilsson asks, still a little embarrassed.

_Exactly, my accent is actually Scots Irish. Apparently._ Judith explains.

**_Are you from Scotland then?_** Nilsson asks, sounding a little puzzled.

_My ancestors were from Scotland. Apparently the Blair's were kicked out of Scotland for sheep stealing…as long as they weren't doing anything else with those sheep! Poor sheep._ Nilsson bursts out laughing, and he can't help but think that his soulmate has a sense of humor.

_Of course I have a sense of humor! And I'm also crazy…Ooops! Shouldn't have told you that. _Nilsson starts to break down the barriers that Judith has now put up in her mind; he's trying to figure out why she's done that.

_I don't want you to get close to me._

**_Why not? I want to see your mind._**

_Tough! Go away!_

**_Judith? Let me in?_**

_Not by the hair on my chiny chin chin! Not that I have noticeable hair on my chin, but still._

**_Why won't you let me in?_**

_I don't like people getting close to me!_

**_And why not?_******

****

_Because people who get close to me, end up backstabbing.__ That's why I don't make best friends! Now go away!_

**_Alright, I'll leave. _**Nilsson turns away to leave Judith's mind completely.

_No! Don't leave! I like you here in my mind._ Nilsson turns back, but he's sure that he wouldn't be able to leave the comforts of Judith's mind, even if he wanted to. Nilsson puts his hand up to the barrier and it pops like a soap bubble under his touch.

**_Don't mean to intrude, but I want to know why you're insisting on keeping me out of here! _**Nilsson walks around in this new part of Judith's mind. He sees a little screen and walks up to it. As he does, the screen becomes larger until it surrounds him completely.

He sees a boy, about eighteen or nineteen, slightly shorter than Thierry, with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He is holding Judith and showering her with kisses. Nilsson hears the boy tell Judith that he loves her.

The scene changes and Nilsson is standing in a small kitchen with Judith and the tall boy. Nilsson hears the boy telling Judith that he never loved her, that it was a lie. He only thought of Judith as a friend. Nilsson literally sees Judith's heart shattering, and rushes to hold her, but instead, his arms go right through her, as though she's a ghost.

Nilsson feels the anger welling up inside the real Judith, and sees a huge hand cutting up the memory into shreds. The memory vanishes like smoke.

_I never want to see that memory again! Or any of the memories with that dickhead in it! _Judith's voice has suppressed anger behind it. Nilsson now knows who the tall boy was; he was Judith's ex-boyfriend.

_Stupid God dammed fucktard! He dumped me for God only knows the real reason behind it! Every time I asked him why, it was a different excuse! He only thought of me as a friend, he never liked me, I made him depressed, I was too clingy! How the fuck could I have been clingy to that bastard if I only got to see him at the weekends! I believe he was cheating on me!_

**_And how do you know that? _**Nilsson tries his best to tread lightly, knowing that Judith is on the verge of exploding.

_Because he spent five days at a friend's house, and this friend happened to be female, all because she "fractured" her leg in a car accident.__ Yeah, and my arse plays a banjo! So what does that tell you? He fancied her, and she fancied him. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's been going on!_

**_And you don't have a boyfriend right now?_**

_No, He was the first and last. I had my first kiss at seventeen and my first and last boyfriend at eighteen. That was seventeen months ago! I'm nearing twenty and I've only had one boyfriend!_

**_You're nineteen?_**Nilsson's eyebrows get lost in his immaculate ponytail.

_Yeah, why how old did you think I was? _Judith's mental voice calms down quite a lot.

**_To be honest, I only thought you were around sixteen or seventeen,_**

_Yeah, I get that a lot. But no, I'm nineteen. I feel so old!_

**_Try being nearly two hundred, and then you'll feel old. _**At this both Judith and Nilsson laugh.

_I think I'm going to lie having a soulmate._

**_It's about time I found you. I was going insane around the other soulmate couples._**

_That's understandable._

Judith and Nilsson spend a long time in each other's minds. Eventually they reluctantly pull apart, and pull back to look at each other. They don't say a word.

Judith reaches up and takes Nilsson's sunglasses off and stares into his chocolate brown eyes. Neither knows who moved first, but soon they are in each other's arms, and Nilsson leans down slightly and kisses Judith, who responds immediately.

**_A/N: Sorry if this was too short, or too stupid, I'm not well. I've been sick since Saturday, so you'll forgive me if this chapter sucks. I'll improve on the next one. Seeing as I'm mean, I'll tell you guys in the last chapter of this who the real Judith Blair is. Only Nat knows. Don't tell anyone though, sure you won't Nat? I'd have made this chapter longer, but my wrist is killing me._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_mwth06: Here you go, another chapter, as promised. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Jez101: Aw, thanks. Hope this one is good too. You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Chronic Sarcasm: Now now, don't give the plot away (the character I mean). Don't be running off telling anyone, but then again maybe she is me, and maybe she isn't...I'll let you know. Yeah, talk again hopefully. If I'm not making any sense, let me know. Trying to stay awake for this. Anyways, thanks for reviewing._**

_**Yay, another chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. Sawdust on the brain again. Hope you like.**_

Part 5.

Almost two years later In Northern Ireland...

Music sounds from beside Judith's ear and she groans. She picks up her mobile phone and presses the hang up button to turn the alarm off. She throws the phone back onto her double four poster bed and switches on her CD player. By the blue light coming from the CD player, Judith looks at her watch. 5:30am.

_What the hell? Why did I set my phone alarm for five thirty in the fucking morning? _Just then she hears a soft tapping on her bedroom door and hers her name being called softly.

"Judith? Come on! Time to get up!" Judith groans again in response but her dad doesn't give up. "You've to go to Las Vegas today. Up!"

_Shit! Vegas! I forgot about that. _Judith slaps herself on the forehead for forgetting. This is the day she goes back to Las Vegas and gets to be with her soulmate again, whom she hasn't seen since the Easter holidays. Groaning due to stiff joints, Judith practically falls out of bed, but like a cat, lands on her feet. She turns her light on, picks up her glasses, puts them on and ties her now jet black hair back in a low ponytail. She dyed her hair black for Halloween two years ago, and has kept it like that ever since. Her soulmate Nilsson wasn't too pleased with it at first, he preferred her gorgeous five or six toned, ginger hair.

She walks to the door, opens it, and looks at the West Highland Terrier lying on her floor.

"C'mon Simba. Let's go." And like Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, she drunkingly walks out the door, turns off her light and walks down the stairs, the little off-white dog bunny hopping down first.

Six hours later in Las Vegas...

"What time is Judith's plane coming in?" A tall blonde vampire asks a slightly shorter brunette.

"About seven thirty this morning." The brunette replies, consulting his watch, which reads five fifteen am.

"Just over two hours then?" The blonde, Thierry, replies. The brunette, Nilsson, nods to his employer.

"There's no point in taking the Limo, Nilsson. Why don't you take one of the Ferraris?" Nilsson just nods again. Excitement and nervousness apparent in his creamy face. Even though his chocolate brown eyes are hidden behind black shades, Thierry can sense Nilsson's eyes moving all over the room.

Thierry tells Nilsson to sit down and relax, and when the shorter vampire doesn't, Thierry lifts Nilsson clean off the floor and carries him across the room and sets him down on one of the many chairs and tells him not to move. Nilsson doesn't disobey his boss, and sits there while Thierry leaves, checking his watch every five minutes.

At the Las Vegas airport...

Judith walks through the small airport to the luggage carousel and lifts off her three duffel bags. She turns around and heads for the Strip on the outside of the airport, when she hears her name being called and a smallish red blur flies at her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Judith! I'm so glad you're back!" Judith looks down into the green eyes of her cousin Poppy. With some difficulty, Judith puts her luggage at her feet.

"Hey Poppet, how's you? I'm glad to be back too." Judith wraps her arms around Poppy's tiny frame and hugs tight. Poppy being another vampire, this wouldn't hurt her as much as it would've if she was human.

"Ahem." A throat clears and Judith looks up to see her soulmate grinning at her from ten feet away. Poppy detatches herself from her cousin and steps aside. Judith puts her luggage beside Poppy, then runs the space between her and Nilsson and jumps into his awaiting arms.

They shower each other with kisses before Judith has to stop to catch her breath (Nilsson being a vampire, he doesn;t need to breathe). She slides off him and goes over to Poppy and picks up her luggage, but Nilsson stops her and takes the luggage himself.

"I'll do that, I _am _a chauffer you know." Nilsson replies, giving what Judith knows to be a wink. But seeing as he's wearing sunglasses, it's kinda hard to notice.

Poppy grabs Judith by the hand and leads her to the black Ferrari Spider that is waiting outside. Poppy jumps into the back leaving Judith and Nilsson in the front.

"Don't worry Pops, I've got music to listen to." Judith says before Poppy protests. "Don't worry Nilsson, it's nothing like that stuff I listened to the first time I came here."

Nilsson sigh of relief is audiable, so Poppy socks him on the arm.

"Whatcha got?" Poppy asks leaning over. Judith hokes through her CD case and produces a CD. She sticks it into the CD player and instantly pan pipes start to play.

"What's this?" Ask Poppy and Nilsson together.

"It's called Lugia's theme. It's a song Lugia sings to calm Articuno, Moltres and Zaptos." The other two clearly have no idea what Judith's on about, so she continues. "Lugia, Articuno, Moltres and Zaptos are Pokemon. That's the tune Lugia sings to calm the other three and stop them fighting."

"Oh...ok" Poppy says, settling back into her seat.

Half and hour later they arrive back at the mansion, much to Judith's delight. Three whole solid months with Nilsson! Gonna be fun. She thinks to herself. Nilsson over hears and just grins.

**_A/N: Piece of crap, or really good. You decide. Again sorry for it being too short._**


End file.
